eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 195 (25 December 1986 - Part 2)
Synopsis Angie tells Kathy about the divorce and Kathy says she can stay with her and Pete; Angie drinks and then tells Sharon about the divorce, so Sharon accuses Den of pretending everything was fine and says he is not her father; Angie says Den will hear from her solicitor and she and Sharon leave the Vic via the bar where everyone can see them going. Pete and Lou make amends when Pete says he will always spend Christmas with her in future. Kelvin leaves the party in the Vic to be alone with Carmel, but Hannah sends Cassie, Ian and Mary to Kelvin's flat. Pauline briefly checks on Arthur, but he says he is fine; he puts the children to bed, and Michelle visits with the cash she got for her motorbike; he asks about Vicki's father and her reasons for marrying Lofty; she says Lofty's love is real while Vicki's father was a fantasy; when Arthur is alone, he becomes frustrated and trashes the room, then breaks down. Pauline sees Den giving Michelle an envelope of cash and realises he is Vicki's father. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Michelle Holloway - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Carmel Roberts - Judith Jacob *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Barry Clark - Gary Hailes *Tom Clements - Donald Tandy *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih Guest cast None Filming locations *Albert Square exterior *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3A Albert Square - Kitchen, hallway and Kelvin's bedroom *3C Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and back room *Bridge Street Notes *Originally this episode was numbered Episode 194B but was retroactively renumbered in 2009, when consecutive numbering became standard practice. *Final appearance of Delanie Forbes as Cassie Carpenter. *With Christmas Day falling on a Thursday, executive producer Julia Smith was asked for an extra episode to go out on the same night. Therefore, this episode was broadcasted at 10.00pm, four hours after the first part was transmitted. *This episode was given two special repeats both being transmitted on BBC Choice. The first special broadcast was on Sunday 20th December 1998 at 7.40pm and the second special was on Sunday 31st January 1999 at 7.10pm. *This episode marks the highest audience of all time for a British television drama, with over 30 million people tuning in which no other television drama has ever achieved up until this day, and it's still remembered as one of the most iconic episodes of any television programme. *When the channel Drama started airing classic episodes of EastEnders, this is the only episode the channel transmitted twice. The first being broadcasted on Wednesday 19th December 2018 and the second being Tuesday 25th December 2018 in honour of thirty-two years since the original broadcast. *In December 2012, the Radio Times took out a poll to vote the ten best Christmas moments on EastEnders and this episode, as well as part one, was voted number one. It was also voted 3rd in UKTV Gold's Greatest TV Christmas Moments. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'They should bring back hanging for people like Den Watts...' *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 30,015,000 (1st place). This was the highest rated episode of the year. *This episode was included on the internet streaming album EastEnders: Christmas Specials released on Amazon Prime. Category:Episode Category:1986 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Available to Buy Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns